hatred between the heads
by pippibabe
Summary: hermione is head girl. guess hoos head boy? Malfoy. she has to cope a year with malfoy. she thinks it will be awful. maybe it wont. plz read sounds better than it is
1. Default Chapter

**A/N This is my first fan fic so be nice smiles sweetly**

**Yada yada yada **

**Disclaimer: the characters u recognize r not mine just the plot and the new characters are.**

**Enjoy**

**Pippa**

**Xx**

* * *

Hermione woke up to find an owl sitting on the end of her bed. _Probably just the list of school supplies._ She reached over to the brown owl and took the note off its leg.

**Dear Hermione Granger**

**I am happy to tell you that you are head girl for this year.**

**You will have your own bedchamber attached to the head boys by a bathroom. As head girl you will have to arrange dances and feasts with the head boy.**

**You will find your badge and list of school supplies enclosed.**

**Yours truly, **

**Minerva McGonagall**

"Wow! I'm head girl!" she screamed, jumping up and down. She rushed down to the kitchen to find her Mum making waffles.

"Mum, I'm head girl!"

"Well down, honey I'm sure you'll be the best one ever!" Mrs Granger told her, giving her a hug.

"I'm going to tell Harry and Ron." With that she ran back upstairs without having a bite to eat.

**Dear Ron and Harry,**

**I'm head girl! How cool is that!**

**Happy birthday Harry I'll bring your present today in Diagon Ally, meet me out side Gringots at 11.**

**Love **

**Hermione**

"Take this to Grimmauld Place and don't bother coming home; I'll meet you there. Ok?" Hermione told her owl, Dusk. He hooted to show he understood and flew off out the window.

After having a shower and getting dress Hermione went back downstairs for breakfast.

"Are you going to Diagon ally today?" Jane Granger asked Hermione.

"Yeah, but I won't be coming home because I'm staying with Ron and Harry. My trunk's all packed." She replied.

"Ok. I'll see you to the Leaky Cauldron then."

Ten minutes later Hermione was standing at the counter of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Tom, can you shrink my trunk for me so I can fit it in my pocket?" She asked the bar tender.

"Certainly," He replied, and with a swish of his wand the trunk was down to the size of a beer glass.

"Thank you."

Hermione walked out to the brick wall and tapped the correct bricks with her wand.

"Harry! Ron!" She shouted running forwards to greet them and giving them a hug in turn. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Didn't have to stay at the Dursley's at all this summer!" Harry said with a huge smile playing across his face.

"Well done in becoming head girl, Hermione." Ron congratulated her, "I dunno who head boy is though; it better not be Malfoy!"

"You mean your not head boy?" She asked, her face falling.

"Nope. I wouldn't want to be. Look at all the fun I'd miss out on." He said with a mischievous look on his face.

"Oh well." Hermione turned around to face Harry. "Here's your birthday present, Harry. Sorry I didn't post it."

Hermione handed Harry a small box.

"It's been shrunken so I could carry it." She told him.

Harry opened the tiny box to find a Quidditch set.

"Wow! Hermione, how did you get this?" he asked, clearly shocked.

"Well, since my dad died I had a bit more money than usual, and I thought I'd get you something special. Anyway it wasn't too expensive; it's second hand"

"Coo-"

"Hey, how come you never got me something like that for my birthday?" Ron interrupted.

"Um, well mainly because you're not very good at Quidditch, Ron." Hermione told him hesitantly.

"Hmm, I suppose so."

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I've got a lot of stuff to buy." She said, wandering towards Flourish and Blots.

"Hey, Hermione, me and Ron wanna go check out the broom shop 'cos we've already got our stuff.' Harry said, "Will you be ok on your own?"

"I'll be fine Harry. I'll meet you in the leaky cauldron at 1. ok?." Hermione turned and walked into the book shop.

She was greeted by an elderly wizard. "Hogwarts books?"

"Yes please. And can u shrink them for me?" Hermione replied.

The wizard wandered off to a large shelf at the back off the store and returned with a miniature pile of books.

"Here you go. That'll be 5 Galleons." The wizard told her holding out his hand. Hermione handed over a few gold coins.

"Thank you." She said, stuffing the pile into her jean pocket.

_Oh, bum. I should be at the leaky cauldron by now. I shouldn't have stopped to buy those new dress robes. Although they did look nice…. _Her thought were interrupted by a large body running into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have been looking where I was- Malfoy! I didn't recognize you. Wait, why are you wearing muggle clothing?"

"What's it to you, Granger?" Draco asked dusting himself down.

"Well I was just asking. No need to bite my head off! Sheesh!" Hermione said storming away.

_Wow he looks hot in muggle cloths. He should wear them more often! Oh my gosh why am I thinking that about Dra- Malfoy of all people? _

* * *

**I hope u enjoy it as much as i liked writing it.**

**pls reveiw **

**luv pippa**

**xx**


	2. an unexpected trainride

**Thank you to all my reviewers you nice people!**

**Pippa**

**Xx**

"Draco Malfoy is the biggest jerk I know!" Hermione shouted flinging her bags down onto the table. She had finally made it to the Leaky Cauldron.

"So you noticed at long last." Ron commented sarcastically, "What did he do to you?"

"He ran straight into me and didn't say sorry. Then I asked why he was wearing muggle clothes and he just bit my head off!" She said angrily.

"Sounds just like Malfoy to me!" Harry added.

Ron chuckled, "He hasn't changed a bit!"

"Hmm."

"Come on, we better get back to Grimmauld Place or me mum will have a fit." Ron told them getting up.

"Ok"

The week at Grimmauld Place seemed to fly by for Hermione. Before she new it she was boarding the Hogwarts express for the last time.

"Ron, Harry. I have to go to the Heads compartment for now but I'll come and find you in a minute." Said the already robed Hermione.

"OK then. If we don't see you on the train we'll see you during the feast. Won't we?" Harry asked.

"Sure" She responded and with a small wave she turned and entered the train.

After shoving her way through waves of students Hermione finally reached the heads carriage to find Professor Dumbledore and Malfoy waiting inside.

"Hello, Professor," she said smiling at the old man. She then turned to face Malfoy. "Please don't tell me your head boy!"

Malfoy smirked and flashed his shinning head boy badge.

_Noooo. He's going to make my life a living hell! Although… wait there is no although!_

"Well then, Granger. Isn't this going to be a fun year?" He remarked sarcastically.

"Look; can we at least try to get on? I mean I don't want to spend all year arguing and I'm sure you don't."

"If you say so, Granger. But I can't promise anything." Draco plonked himself down on the chairs.

"Cool." Hermione seated her opposite the Slytherine, "So, how was your summer?"

"Do you want the truth or the lie?"

"Truth!" She told him eagerly.

"My summer was bloody awful. My fathers dead, my mothers deserted me for fighting with the Order, I have no friends because they're all in Azkaban and I stayed most of the time in the Leaky Cauldron; skanky place." Draco looked disgusted.

"Hey! It's not skanky, its only skanky to snobs like you! Maybe you should be nicer to people rather than be nasty to them all the time; you might have more friends that way."

Draco frowned. "Hmm, I suppose so."

"Wait, did you just agree with me?" Hermione looked confused while Draco just nodded. "Wow! I must be dreaming; the Draco Malfoy just agreed with me, the mudblood! Wow!"

Draco chuckled then smiled.

"Malfoy, was that a smile?" Hermione seemed bewildered; she had never seen him smile before.

"Yes that was a smile. And don't call me Malfoy, that's my fathers' surname. I am Draco Black. Or Master, sir, lord, I don't mind. Just not Malfoy."

"Draco." She tried out the name for herself, "It suits you."

Draco smile once again, Hermione smiled back.

After an endless conversation about people and their smiles the train grew to a halt.

"We better go and show the first years where to go." Hermione said standing up.

Suddenly the carriage door burst open.

"Hermione, there you are. Why didn't you come and join- Malfoy, what are **you** doing here?" Ron looked disgusted.

"This is the Heads carriage, and, if u haven't noticed, I'm head boy." Draco explained.

"What! Why did Dumbledore make the ferret head boy?"

Draco pulled out his wand and began to say a spell when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Draco! You're head boy! You're not supposed to get in trouble, well at least not on the first day! Any way we need to get going."

Hermione walked out of the carriage and dragged a reluctant Draco with her.

After they had left Ron turned to Harry.

"Did Mione just call him Draco?" A confused Harry nodded. "What is the world coming to?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."


End file.
